


Restored

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [88]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is sweet, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: “You’re the Keeper”, a male voice reached your ears, and you immediately knew it was him you were searching for.





	Restored

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello dear! In comic books there’s the witchblade - a bracelet. It serves as a balance between Heaven and Hell, a whisper of shadow to offer shelter from an endless light if Heaven was to claim victory, or a spoark of light to keep the universe anchored if hell were to prevail. it can heal many, kill others. Reader’s the keeper of said thing, and somehow she “restores” cas’ wings even if she doesn’t know how. he’s obsessed with her but she fears it’s just because she restored him!

The being in front of you emitted a burning glow, the intensity of the light forcing you to close your eyes. It crumbled onto the floor, body turning to ash as soon as it hit the floor. Your heart pounded in your chest, eyes widened from pure panic. Your legs carried you backwards, until you hit the wall. The bracelet on your wrist burned slightly with excessive energy, but it healed you even before you could register your wounds.

You stared at it, the otherworldly glow drawing you in. As if it wanted to tell you something. You wanted to take it off at first, but now… it protected you from that thing. Somehow, it had decided that you were worthy to bear it. And if it thought it was in right hands with you, then who were you to deny it?

-

The first exploration of the witchblades - its name, as it told you - powers were simple. Little injuries healed, both on other people and on you. Just small thing they wouldn’t even notice, like a mosquito’s bite or a tiny paper cut. The bracelet mostly did what you wanted it to. But you had to do things it wanted too. It made you move to America, made you actively hunt things that disturbed the balance. Demons, vampires, werewolves - beings of the night. Or angels and other creatures of light. Though with the dwindling numbers of angels, it only happened once. It even whispered to you on occasion, teaching you things you never thought existed. You were the keeper of its secret, and it was the keeper of yours, until you died and it moved on to the next worthy person.

This was different. The bracelet seemed excited, it’s ‘voice’ growing louder in your head, even if you couldn’t understand it with the many voices overlaying each other. You had never seen it get this way. The feeling it sent off told you it was an angel, but it didn’t seem to want to end them. It wanted to heal, but you weren’t sure what exactly. So you kept walking, eyes straining on every person to see the faint outline of wings. It was then you realized you hadn’t met an angel since they fell.

“You’re the Keeper”, a male voice reached your ears, and you immediately knew it was him you were searching for. You turned, your eyes falling upon a male with tired, but still striking blue eyes. His eyebrows were creased, and that alone was enough to tell you this angel had been around humans for longer than his fall. He wasn’t as stiff as one that was unused to humans. Over his shoulders you spotted the burned remains of his wings, and it saddened you to see them like that. “Why are you in search of me?”

“I don’t know. It… it wanted me to find you. But, we won’t harm you.” The fallen angel seemed unconvinced, and the witchblade told you to find a secluded area, where you would be alone with him. Your eyes travelled over your surroundings, trying to find a good spot to do whatever the witchblade wanted you to do. “Follow me.”

You were hidden by trees and bushed, so you decided it was good enough. The witchbade seemed to agree, as it stayed quiet. The angel was on edge, ready to flee or attack at any moment. As if moving on its own, your left hand moved to grip the angels, fingers splaying over his forearm, his hand doing the same. The witchblade grew warm, then almost scalding hot, but cold at the same time. You winced in pain, confused about the witchblades actions. This was what you did when you healed somebody, but the angel - Castiel, the witchblade told you - didn’t seem to be hurt at all. You stood there for what felt like minutes, even though it probably was just seconds, all the while Castiel stared at you, his eyes widened almost comically.

Both of you pulled back, Castiel still staring at you, you looked at your wrist, the bracelet dimming in colour until it was back to normal. Finally, you looked back up. Castiel’s blue eyes were locked onto your face with something like adoration in them. His wings spanned behind him, the feathers catching the light and reflecting it. hey were still black, but maybe that was also their original colour. They were massive, demanding all of your attention as he stretched and moved them. His hands came up, cupping your face between them as he gazed at you with the most thankful expression. You - or rather, the witchblade - had done this. It both amazed and scared you. What if he told every other angel that you could do that?

“Thank you”, he repeated over and over, pulling you into his arms and keeping you there.

-

Castiel would not leave you alone for long. Sometimes though, his phone rang, and he would be gone for days sometimes, checking in on your hourly through your phone. The witchblade seemed pleased to have him around, and honestly, you liked him a lot too. How could you not? He had nothing but sweet words and admiration for you, but he was kind of overbearing. That, and you didn’t know if it even was you he adored. It could as well be the witchblade, the thing that gave him his wings back.

Your phone made a sound, but you knew better than to check it now. It was only fifteen minutes to the next town the witchblade wanted you to visit, and Castiel knew you were travelling by car. He would not be happy if he found out you checked your phone while driving. The thought made you smile. He was worried about your safety, even when he knew the witchblade protected you. Your eyes fell onto the bracelet for a moment. You didn’t even know if the witchblade itself cared about you, or if it just needed somebody to get it around. You were the bracelets Keeper, but who was in control?

“(YN)?” You jumped, hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. You cursed, fighting to get your arms back under your control.

“Castiel, you scared me!” You glanced over to see him stare at you, which in turn made you flush and focus back on the road. “Why are you here, I thought you were helping your friends with something?” Castiel chuckled, and you felt your heart beat a little faster.

“It sounds as if you don’t want me here”, he mused, the grin obvious in his voice. Just as you were about to protest, he chuckled again. “I was helping them.” He paused. “But you didn’t reply, and I had the feeling you were unwell.” Your expression softened.

“I’m fine, Castiel, I promise.” It wasn’t exactly a lie, but… “I just… I was just thinking about the witchblade”, you admitted. It stayed quiet, passive, as if it was sleeping. Castiel stayed quiet. “Why it chose me, of all people. I mean, I’m an okay person, I guess, but surely there are more suited people to…” Castiel’s hand on our shoulder quieted you. His palm was warm, and you felt his grace seep into your skin. It was comforting, shockingly.

“You are special, and worthy of wielding it”, he said quietly, but with meaning behind his words. “You’re on neither heavens nor hells side, you stay neutral and collected when judging somebody.” You swallowed thickly. “But that’s not the only thing you’re worried about, is it?”

“It… isn’t”, you admitted. Your eyes were on the road, but your mind was preoccupied with thinking about what to say. “I was also wondering if… if you stay for me, or because I’m… the Keeper.”

“I love you”, Castiel said. You sputtered, accidentally stepping on the break. Luckily, nobody else was driving behind you as your car stopped in the middle of the road. Your mouth opened to say something, but Castiel shushed you. “Did the witchblade tell you why it chose to restore my wings?” You just shook your head. “We are destined. My father made you especially for me, and me just for you. Your soul and my grace belong to each other.” Your mouth opened and closed a few times as you tried to process everything. Castiel’s hand moved so it lay over your heart. “You feel it, don’t you? Deep in your soul. This feeling of home?” Castiel’s voice was desperate, scared, but he was right. You just nodded again, shocked, but so, so happy. Castiel cupped your face, pulling you forward until your forehead rested on his.

“I love you. Please don’t ever doubt that.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
